Vampire Gakuen
by Scene'Killer'8D
Summary: *Update* (I'm not taking Oc's anymore) This is a story about how teens go to a private school to find their "Soul-mate", even though they don't know it yet! Find out their journeys... :D
1. Application(not taking anymore)

YAAY NEW STORY!

Hello fellow Heta-fans! I have a new story for you! I'm thinking about making it about high school and all the countries but you guys will submit your oc's as love interests! :D But!, there is a twist, this will be a vampire fiction.

Rules

No marysues.

No yaoi or yuri

No overpowering main characters

1 person per user

Please look throught the reviews if your country is already taken! I will not accept your oc if you have a duplicate country, and I will not inform you. (Sorry I'm not trying to sound bitchy)

I will accept everyone as long as they meet the correct criteria

Norway, Scotland, Britain, Romania, Spain, Japan, Prussia, Germany, and Denmark are all taken sorry!

Application.

Country(love interest)- 

Name-

Age(16-18)-

Gender- 

Appearance (Hair color, Hair style, Eye color, Body type,and Skin tone.) (Nothing too complicated)- 

Height-

Personality ( Be descriptive but not complicated and make it realistic)-

Blood type-

Short history( nothing dramatic and nothing complicated)-

Fear-

Likes-

Hobbies/Interests-

Dislikes-

Clothing(Include Pajamas,Street clothes, and formal)-

Vampie/Non-Vampire-

(If vampire)..Are you mated yet?(yes or no)- 

(If vampire)..Special Ability-

EXAMPLE READ!_(This is one of the characters so this country is already taken,)

Country(love interest)- Norway

Name- Dana Sundal

Age(16-18)- 16

Gender- Female

Appearance (Hair color, Hair style, Eye color, Body type,and Skin tone.) (Nothing too complicated)- Dark Brown, Elbow length, straight w/ side swept bangs, Pear shape, pale w/ a slight tan

Height- 5' 3"

Personality ( Be descriptive but not complicated and make it realistic)- Bubbly, Easy to get along with, Outgoing, Takes no shit, Hilarious, Ditzy, and loyal.

Blood type- AB negative

Short history( nothing dramatic and nothing complicated)- Came from a wealthy family, Always needed help in school, not the brightest crayon in the crayon box, always getting in trouble for random things, Parents got enough of it so they sent her to a private school in the mountains.

Fear- The dark.

Likes- Candy, cute stuff, friends, boys, and dancing.

Hobbies/Interests- Dancing, Gymnastics.

Dislikes- Bitches, Being lied to, silence, sitting still, being made fun of height.

Clothing(Include Pajamas,Street clothes, and formal)- Pink tee-shirt with the number 14 on the front, white short shorts, Pink striped knee- high socks, and silver Nike dunks.

Pajamas- Pink polkadotted mid thigh shorts, and a grey hoodie w/ a Nike Symbol.

Formal- Pale pink tutu dress that reaches mid thigh. The tutu part is sparkly. Pale pink pumps.

Vampie/Non-Vampire- Non-Vampire

(If vampire)..Are you mated yet?(yes or no)- XX

(If vampire)..Special Ability-XX


	2. V-Vampire!

**A/N- Thank you for sending in your Oc's! I liked them all! To the few people that sent in Oc's as guests, I'm sorry I couldn't inform you of some small details, so I hope you all like it! Please message me if you have questions! Also, I'm sorry if your character doesn't get shown a lot here. They will show up more later, right now I'm trying to introduce the concept of a vampire. I Don't own Hetalia or any of the brand names here!**

* * *

** Chapter 1: V-Vampire?**

Dana Sundal was standing on the corner of Idle Avenue and First Street, clad in a pink tee-shirt with the number 14 on the front, white short shorts, pink striped knee- high socks, and silver Nike dunks, waiting for the bus that would take her and her best friend Deanna Swanson to Harland Jones Academy. No one really knows much about the Academy, except that it's really high class. Most kids that get sent there are either super intelligent or super rich, in Dana's case, she was a super trouble maker, and her parents got sick of her constantly getting sent home and enrolled her in the school. Now Deanna, got the scholarship because she was one of those "super intelligent." people. Deanna pulled up the sleeve of her tie-dye over-sized tee-shirt, that was exposing her purple tank top and hiding the top of her dark-brown cargo shorts, she stared down at her purple and white tennis shoes, her short, wavy, dark brown hair that just reached her shoulders hiding her light green eyes. This was a nervous habit, she always had thought that if no one could see her eyes, she was safe from harm. The sound of the bus approaching made Deanna snap her head towards the street. Dana quickly turned her head, her elbow-length dark brown hair swishing around her, and her light blue, almost white eyes shining in excitement. She got so excited that she had squeezed a nervous Deanna into a hug, jumping up and down. Deanna still thought it was awkward with Dana being shorter than her.

The bus pulled up, and the door creaked open, Deanna flinching as it did so. Dana dragged Deanna onto the bus, pulling her to the back. They both looked outside at the pudgy bus driver struggling to fit the fat suitcases of Dana's into the side bus compartments. The excited brunette giggled at the man, and sat down, Deanna looking out the window apologetically.

Now you might wonder why a bubbly, ditzy, outgoing girl like Dana became friends with a shy, lazy, anti-social person like Deanna? Well, in elementary school, Deanna had moved from Nebraska, and was still the shy person she is today. She had gotten bullied a bunch, and Dana was getting sick of it, so she beat up the bullies. That day Dana had made a new friend and started her trouble making. Sweet story right?

Dana started to chat about random topics, mostly about how cool the school must be, while Deanna stared outside at the passing trees and cars. They made some stops, but Dana didn't stop talking, and Deanna wondered if she had remembered to breath. It seemed like hours they had been on the bus, and the bus driver was getting sick and tired of Dana's constant chatting.

"Hey! Miss chatterbox! How about you shut your mouth and move up to the middle of the bus in this seat." He said as he pointed to a lonesome seat in the middle. Dana gasped. She couldn't leave Deanna alone or be alone for that fact! Deanna glared at the bus driver, she was going to protest, but of course her shyness got in the way. She just sank in her seat and cursed under her breath. Dana had a pure look of horror on her face when she got up from her seat and headed down the isle. She passed a small group of boys and the little two to three people group of girls to her seat , no one was around and Dana had no one to talk to. She was going to die of boredom! They had stopped at the last bus stop and on came two people, a girl, and a boy. The girl had light brown straight hair, that reached her mid back, and had the most outstanding violet eyes. She was wearing a A&F tee-shirt with a jacket over basketball shorts. The boy had short black hair and was kinda pale,with blue eyes. He had on a black jacket with a white tee-shirt underneath, jeans and combat boots. Even though he looked bad ass his facial expression said otherwise. He looked nervous or shy to be here. He quickly looked around the bus and his eyes fell on the group of boys in the back, seeing that he was one of the few guys actually there, he shuffled his way through the isle to the seat in front of a loud and obnoxious blonde kid. He looked to his left and saw a kid with light brown hair that reached just a bit to the middle of his neck, and blood red eyes. He thought that was an odd color for eyes, but he didn't question it. The boy looked up and stretched his hand out, his military jacket scrunching up a bit at the wrist.

"Sebastian Holmes and you are...?"

"Alex Zaal." Alex said as he shook Sebastian's hand. Alex looked over this guys appearance more, he had that military jacket with a black tee-shirt underneath, clad with black skinny jeans and dark gray combat boots. 'He doesn't look that scary' he thought and turned around to introduce himself to the loud blonde behind him.

Up at the front of the bus, Courtney looked around the bus for a seat. Dana stared at her from her seat in the middle, and then she realized that she needed someone to sit next to her! Dana suddenly stood up, making all the people on the bus stare at her. She pointed at Courtney, her expression serious...

"You-" She pointed to the unoccupied seat next to her. "here. Sit." Courtney gave her a bewildered expression, but complied. Right when Courtney sat down, Dana welcomed her with a "Thank you for not turning me down...I might have cried from being all alone!"

Courtney and Dana laughed together.

"I'm Courtney Jordan Brooks." She grinned, punching Dana lightly on the shoulder. Dana laughed, and they started to talk about where they had come from, and what the school is going to be like.

By the one boy group, the loud-mouth blonde grinned at his buddies.

"Don't you all think it would be funny if I threw this," He held up a wad of paper and straw. ",at that chick." He pointed to Courtney. All of his buddies nodded their heads, except for a confused Alex. Sebastian laughed quietly, and nudged Alex so he would join in. Alex laughed a bit, and the loud blonde shot the spit-ball. But right at that moment, Courtney had bent down to grab a piece of paper our of her bag, and the ball zipped past her head. The ball landed right onto the bus-driver's bald head. His face turned red, and he glared back at the obnoxious blonde, who grinned sheepishly at him.

"Sorry man." The old man's eye twitched.

"You! Sit next to the nice young lady in the back! Go!" The blonde rolled his eyes and made his way back towards the girl, who was nervously looking back at the ground, and counting to ten in her head.

"No, you can't do that to her! She'll never survive!" Dana dramatically threw her hands up, and wailed at the bus driver. She suddenly grabbed the paper from Courtney's hands, balled it up, and threw it at the blonde guy.

"Don't touch her!" She growled. Courtney stared blankly at her empty hands. Then she slowly looked towards the back of the bus.

"I kinda need that, so...can you throw it back?" He looked blankly at her and then at the piece of paper. He shot a glare at Dana, who glared back with much intensity. He just looked away and turned his head toward the dark haired maiden that was inching her way, away from him.

"Hi! Whatever your name is! I'm Mathias Køhler, Cool Guy!" He exclaimed, looking proud of his so called "label". Deanna flinched and she looked this obnoxious guy over, he had medium length kinda spiked blonde hair, with cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a tee-shirt with the Denmark flag on it, and red and black basketball shorts.

"D-Deanna Swanson." She said barely above a whisper.

"What? What did you say?" He looked at her clearly confused, obviously he didn't hear her. She sighed and straightened herself up.

"Deanna Swanson." She replied in a normal tone of voice. He nodded and kept trying to make a conversation with her, but she completely ignored him and listened to her i-pod. She eventually fell asleep. Along with most of the rest of the bus.

* * *

The bus jolted to a stop. Waking Deanna from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Everyone was pretty much asleep, and the few that weren't, were already off the bus, getting their bags. She turned her head toward the seat next to her. Mathias was still sleeping, drooling all over his hand, which was propped on the window sill. Deanna looked at him disgusted, but lightly pushed his arm, making him fall face first into the window. She snickered when she saw him throw his head back in pain. 'At least I got him awake' She thought.

"Why'd you do that?!" He exclaimed in a loud voice, but sounded messed up because he was holding his nose. She giggled a little more.

"Were here at the school." She said quietly and left down the isle to find Dana. Deanna shuffled her way to the middle of the bus, where Courtney and Dana sat. She found them asleep, Dana laying her head on Courtney's shoulder and Courtney's head on Dana's. 'Awww, how cute.' Deanna thought. She thought for another moment and smiled evilly. She poked Dana's cheek. Dana's eyes snapped open and she threw her head up, causing her to smack her head with Courtney's. 'Success.' Courtney held her head in pain, and Dana did the same. She looked up from her seat, directly at Deanna, with tears in her eyes.

"Your an evil person."

"I try." She replied and giggled. "Now come on were here." As Dana heard the words "were here" leave Deanna's mouth, she shot up and grabbed Courtney's arm, proceeding to drag her off the bus. Deanna following closely behind.

When they got outside, they saw some other students that were on the bus walking toward a Victorian looking castle, with a big black iron gate with the words "Harland Jones Academy" in big letters. Courtney saw the kid she waited at the bus stop with, 'I think his name is Alex', with a couple other guys, one light brown haired kid, and that blonde kid that got moved next to Deanna. The two girls and her grabbed their duffel bags and proceeded to the front gate. Deanna noticed a fair amount of more girls get off the bus and get their bags, but she moved her attention to the lady before her that wasn't there a moment ago. 'Well that's strange.' She thought.

"Hello students and welcome to Harland Jones Academy, we will start with, your room assignments at the front office where you will get your class schedules and you will turn in your forms. Then I will show you to the boy and girl dormitories, then tomorrow morning, we will all meet up in the dining hall for orientation. But before we go, please line up and introduce yourselves, you will all be seeing each other a lot, and I think it would be a good idea for you to get to know each other."

"Were not at summer camp." Deanna murmured and the lady glanced in her direction. Deanna looked confused, 'There was no way she heard me.'

"By the way, my name is Mrs. Huntsford, your vice-principal." Mrs. Huntsford finished. Courtney sighed at got in line. She was second and behind Dana. She just wanted to get to her dorm and put her damn duffel bag away.

"Dana Sundal! 16, I like gymnastics and dance!" She smiled and did a thumbs up pose. Dana walked back to her bag and waited for her new friend.

"Courtney Brooks! 17, Skateboarding, Sports, and video games are my thing!" Winking, Courtney made her way back to Dana.

"D-Deanna Swanson, 16, I-i enjoy reading and drawing." She shuffled her way back to Dana and Courtney. Looking at her feet the whole way. Dana smiled at her and told her she did a good job. Just then a girl walked up to the front, Long, wavy, auburn hair swished as she walked, her bangs partially covered her right eye, grey-ish blue eyes added to her pretty features. She wore a solid green slightly flowy T-Shirt, worn out boot cut jeans, and dull colored Vans.

"Amanda Mercer, 16, I like to draw, read, and write." She stated bluntly, she walked over to her bag, picking it up and looked to be waiting for someone. Next, a girl with long blonde hair that was styled in large curls, walked cautiously up to the front, like she couldn't see where she was going. When she made it to the front, she looked up and you could see that her green eyes had no emotion, what-so-ever.

"Aeron Blake. 17, and I play the guitar, and if you noticed, and are wondering why I walked so cautiously up here, it's because I'm blind, and no I don't care what you think, and I don't want your sympathy." Aeron smiled and walked back the way she came her loose mid thigh purple dress flowed as she moved, her ankle boots making little sound. When she picked up her bag her brown cropped sweater got scrunched a bit. Aeron, moved cautiously again, but this time to the side of Amanda.

Introductions went on the same for the rest of everyone, Courtney and Dana found out that the kid that sat next to Deanna was named Mathias. The light haired guy, was Sebastian, and Alex was the other dude. 'Alex seemed to be nervous on the bus, but he seemed to open up a bit.' Courtney thought as she studied the small group of guys. She moved her eyes to the two girls, Amanda and Aeron, they were just standing next to each other. No one was saying anything, besides the little bit of chit-chat, usually asking questions like, Where are you from? Or why are you here?

Mrs Huntsford smiled at all the new students.

"Okay, nice to meet you all. Now lets go get your room assignments." She said as she walked to the gate. It opened as she approached, creeping the students out a little. They followed the middle-aged woman, passing a few dead trees and plants as they went. Courtney and Dana felt as if they were walking for hours, but it was really only a couple minutes. They all made it to the castle, or Academy, the huge iron doors opening as they walked in. Everyone gasped, it was beautiful inside. Plants and grape vines decorated the walls and doors, the black marble floor shined as the huge chandeliers lit up the room.

"This...is...AWESOME!" Mathias exclaimed. Sebastian just nodded his head and Alex just gaped. Mrs Huntsford grinned.

"Okay students, the office is right here, please, grab your room assignments and schedules. I would love to show you to your dorms, but I have some...business to take care of." As she said that, a short, slim, young man with black hair, and brown eyes walked out of the office with a young lady arms linked together. The young lady had black hair that reached her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. Their uniforms matched, but were styled so it fit the correct gender. The young male had on black pants, a white blouse, a black blazer with white lining, and a red tie to pull all together. The young female had on a plaid, black, mid-thigh skirt, a white blouse, white tights, and a red bow replacing the tie. The guy was holding a stack of papers in his hand. He looked at all the teens and bowed in respect, the girl followed suit.

"My name is Kiku Honda and This is Su-Min Lee, my 'girlfriend.'" Su-min smiled a little. "Now I have the boy's dorm numbers. Mathias you will be in room #113 with me, Alex, you will be in dorm #117, and Sebastian you will be in room #119, the rest of your room mates will be there already. Now follow me, I will show you there." Kiku started his way to the left of a long hallway, the boys following suit. It was only the girls and Su-min.

"It's nice to see new faces around here. We don't really see new people around much." She said quietly. "Now I will, tell you, your dorm numbers and as Kiku did, I will show you there. Dana, Courtney, and Deanna, you will be in dorm #112 with me. Amanda and Aeron, your dorm is #116. Also your roommates will be in your rooms. Now follow me. " She swiftly turned around, her clothes swishing trying to keep up with her fast movements. Su-min started to walk towards the a long hall-way that held their dorms. They started in the 120s, but quickly they made their way past room 118, and to 116, which they stopped at. The elegant girl pulled out a bronze key from her blazer pocket, and handed it to Amanda.

"Please don't misplace your key. You will not be getting another one." She pulled out another and handed it to Aeron. Amanda glanced at her key, then at the door, while Aeron, after a few poor attempts, stuck her key in the lock, and unlocked the door. Aeron smiled, and made her way into the room carefully. Amanda jogged in after her. Su-min suddenly turned from them, making Deanna jump a little, and Dana giggle. Su-min nodded down the hall, signaling to follow her again, with one last look at the two girls at room 116, Courtney, Dana, and Deanna started towards room 112. Loud booming soon got their attention as they passed room 114. Outside the dorm room, a girl with black hair that was cut in choppy waves that reached her chin and blue eyes to add, was banging on the door, screaming some girls name, 'Alice?' She was wearing the school uniform, so Deanna guessed she was a student here too.

"Alice! Open the fucking door!"

"Brenda, calm down maybe she and Elizabeta went "out."" A voice said her body was hiding behind the other girl, she was leaning on the wall next to the door. When she noticed their were other people present she pushed herself off the wall and looked at the 4 girls occupying the rest of the hallway, three looking confused and one looking annoyed. She had dark skin, with even darker curly hair that went to her shoulders, her hazel eyes staring curiously at them, she was also wearing a school uniform.

"Hi, I'm Allison, but you can call me Ally. This is Brenda, don't mind her, were kinda locked out of our room and waiting for our room mates." The girl by the name of Ally said.

"Meet us at the dorm they said. Well be there waiting, they said. Because they totally stayed to their word." Brenda said sarcastically. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Nice for you two to wait." A voice said behind Dana. Hearing it caused her to scream out and jump into the arms of a nearby Deanna. Deanna being caught off guard fell to the floor, with Dana on top of her.

"Owww." Dana whined. Courtney chuckled a bit. The mysterious girl looked down at her and offered her hand, Dana took it without hesitation. When she made eye contact with the new person she noticed her eyes they were a pretty color of blue, like the sea, when she got a better look at her, she noticed she had scarlet red hair that went to the middle of her back, and her eyebrows and eyelashes matched, cool! After studying her for awhile, she noticed the uniform. Without warning Dana glomped the mysterious girl.

"Hey!~ Were going to be classmates!"

"Thats...uh...nice." She replied, awkwardly patting the brunette's back.

"Sorry! I'm just excited! I'm Dana, this is Deanna, Courtney, and Su Min!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Alice."

"Hey Alice I got the- oh! New people! Yay!" A girl with long, wavy, sandy blonde hair that just reached the top of her butt said, her green eyes showed excitement.

"Elizabeta, this is Dana, Courtney, Deanna, and Su-Min, she was in our Art class last year." Alice said introducing everyone. Elizabeta just nodded.

"Okay,cool! Enough with the chit chat! Open the door, I want sleep!" Brenda exclaimed, obviously irritated. Ally shook her head as Elizabeta opened the door with her key.

"Next time don't for get your key." Ally murmured. It caused all the girls except Su-Min and Brenda to snicker. Alice then turned around before entering her room, looking at Dana and then Courtney.

"You two, sit next to me at orientation tomorrow." They both nodded and the 4 girls continued their walk to their dorm next door. Anxiously, the three girls stood outside their door. Su-min handed each of them a key, but using her own to unlock the door. Once she swung it open, the girls all peaked their heads inside. The room was simple with plain white walls, light brown carpet, and two king-sized beds on opposite walls. Dana and Courtney soon got the memo, and looked at each other, grinning.

* * *

Room #112(I'm just going to go from dorm to dorm from now on.)

"I call Dana!" "I call Courtney!" The said in unison. Deanna gave Su-min a weary look.

"I guess we're bed buddies." Su-min nodded and walked elegantly to her side of the bed. Deanna setting her suitcase on top of her side.

"Here are the rules, 1 you will put your suitcase underneath that side of the bed, and 2 will will stay on YOUR side and I will stay on MY side. If you cross over, prepare for consequences. Also your uniforms are in the closet over there." Su-min said as she pointed to a white closet door on the left side of the room. 'Bossy much' Deanna thought as she nodded. She turned her head toward the other side of the room, checking on what Dana was doing. Currently Courtney and her were jumping on their bed, singing some random song. 'This is going to end bad.' And just as she predicted Courtney fell off the side of the bed and landed on her suitcase, splitting open her knee in the process.

"Oh god! Damn bed." Courtney complained. Deanna noticed Su-min tense. 'Thats odd'

"Su-min, are you okay?" Deanna asked confused, 'Maybe she doesn't like the sight of blood.' She thought panicky.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOUR BLEEDING!" Dana yelled freaking out. Su-min hissed, her fangs popping out of her mouth a little. Deanna's eyes widened.

"Your a v-v-vampire!" Deanna said.

"No DUH!" Su-Min exclaimed, in pain. She held her neck a bit. Dana and Courtney just looked like gaping fish.

"Deanna grab me that bag!" Su-Min said as she pointed to a black bag propped on her side table. Deanna jogged to it and threw it to her. Su-Min ripped it open and dug through it, looking for something. She pulled out a pill bottle and unscrewed the top, popping two pills in her mouth. She calmed down as soon as she swallowed.

"What did you just do?" Deanna asked curiously.

"Those are blood tablets, they keep me in control around blood. I don't drink human blood, I was once a human, so drinking from one, feels wrong. Most of us just feed on animals and blood tablets."

"Wait wait wait. There are more of you?" Dana asked in disbelief.

"Most of us here are vampires. To answer some questions you may ask. No we don't "sparkle" in the sun, we can be perfectly fine in the sun, it just irritates us. Yes we can run fast and have super strength. Yes, we have mates. No we are not immortal, we just age slowly, I just had my 600th birthday. And yes, every vampire has a unique special ability, no matter if you were born a vampire or turned." Su-Min finished. Deanna and Courtney nodded. Courtney was still holding her knee.

"So you said, every vampire has a unique special ability, then what's yours?" Dana asked.

"Well, I could just show you?" Su-Min replied as she got up and walked to Courtney. She knelt down, so that she was in front of her wound. Lifting her hand above the wound a bit, you could see the wound closing and the blood disappearing. When it was fully closed Courtney and Su-Min stood up. Courtney stretched her knee out, seeing no sign of the wound there moments ago.

"Sooo, you have the power of healing? I'm guessing." Courtney said as she glanced at Su-Min , then at her knee. Su-Min nodded.

"Cool! Do you know any other vampire's abilities?" Dana asked excitedly.

"Um, I know a few from our abilities class." Su-Min seemed to think for a moment. "Alice next door can conjure blue flames into her hands, Elizabeta has metal manipulation, Allison or "Ally" can control illusions. Some others were Allistar who could warp reality, Michelle can manipulate animals, and Antonio can control peoples minds. Kiku can make weapons with his mind. " She blushed a little. "That is all I can remember, tomorrow at orientation you may see more and meet the people I just told you about and many more , don't be alarmed. They won't hurt you." She finished.

"Now mate wise...do you have a mate? Are all the vampires mated?" Courtney asked this time.

"I have a mate, it was Kiku, the boy I was with earlier. I know Elizabeta is mated to a boy named Justin. And no not all vampires are mated, that's why you people are here. You weren't chosen for just anything." They all nodded in understanding. They were still slightly confused by the mate part, but Dana and Courtney were excited. They get mates! Cool.

"This is too much for my head to handle, I'm going to bed. I suggest Dana, you and Courtney should too." Dana and Courtney nodded and changed into their pajamas. Courtney wore black and dark purple plaid pajama pants with Texas Pride across the leg topped with a black shirt. Dana changed into pink polka dotted mid thigh shorts, and a grey hoodie with a Nike symbol on the front. As soon as they were changed, Dana and Courtney fell asleep when their heads hit their pillows. Su-Min rolled her eyes, already changed into a plain green shirt and cream shorts. She said a quiet good night to Deanna. Deanna smiled and wished her good night. She walked to her suitcase and quickly changed into a pale yellow baggy sweatshirt, dark purple and blue plaid boxers that just hang off of her. She turned off the light, and tucked herself in. Waiting for the wonders of tomorrow.

* * *

Room #114

Alice looked around the room, her eyes landed on Brenda.

"So Brenda how was your day?" She asked.

"Oh just great! I found out that all three of my room mates are vampires and I'm the only human here, everything is just peachy!" Brenda exclaimed sarcastically. Elizabeta and Ally looked up from what they were doing. Waiting for Alice's reply.

"Well that's nice!" She replied and went back to drawing a character from an anime she just finished watching. Ally and Elizabeta looked at Brenda confused.

"I thought you took the news well, you didn't freak out like other people." Elizabeta said a little hurt.

"It's not like were going to drink your blood in the middle of the night." Alice said sarcastically.

"Okay whatever, I'm sorry, but soaking in all this information is a lot. I don't want to live in fear that my bed will turn to ash, or my blood will be sucked out of me." She glanced at Alice. All she did was smirk.

"Your in luck, I can't use my ability outside of the ability class, because of this thing." She held up her wrist showing a gold chain marked with H.J.A on a little plate. "It blocks me from using my power, because mine can cause much danger."

"Oh lucky me!" Brenda exclaimed falling on her bottom bunk. Ally rolled her eyes at Brenda's sarcasm.

"Well, you can't change rooms! So let's all get along!" Ally suggested. Elizabeta and Alice nodded and Brenda shrugged. Alice walked up to Brenda and extended her hand.

"Civil?" Brenda looked at it warily, but took it anyway.

"Civil." They finished and laughed.

"Tomorrow, when we head to orientation, if you get any intense looks from any boys, just walk away, they will pounce. Most are curren-" Elizabeta was cut off when she heard a knock on the door. She turned her head toward the door.

"I wonder who could be here this late?" She said as she, was in front of the door in a flash.

"Great their fast too.." Brenda murmured. Ally and Alice chuckled. Elizabeta just shook her head and opened the door, coming face to face with a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, holding a big bouquet of flowers.

"Awwh, Justin you didn't have to!" He just smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Well your my one and only and today is our 200th anniversary!" He laughed a bit. Elizabeta looked around nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeahh, today is our anniversary..."

"You didn't get me anything did you?" Justin stated bluntly. Elizabeta sighed.

"Caught, red handed." She replied pouting. Justin just stared at her with no emotion, then suddenly he just breaks into a big smile.

"It's okay! I still have you and that's all that matters!" Elizabeta smiled. Smelling her red roses. "Well Mr. Hopeless Romantic, go back to your dorm. You need sleep!" She pushed him down the hall a bit when she said that, running back to her room and closing the door behind her. She noticed Brenda changed into long flannel pajama bottoms and a white tank top, and was currently sleeping in an awkward position on her bed. Her arms were flared everywhere and he legs tangled in her sheets. She chuckled at he position. Alice came out of her closet, wearing red plaid shorts with a black team Edward Elric t-shirt. She noticed Elizabeta's flowers and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh I see the boy toy came and brought you a gift. How sweet." Elizabeta stuck her tongue out and giggled. Alice climbed the top bunk of her and Ally's bed, fixing herself to be comfortable before she fell asleep. Elizabeta set her flowers on a dresser in the corner of the room, grabbing her pajamas consisting of a green nightgown, using her super speed to change. She through her old clothes into a hamper next to the dresser. She walked sluggishly to the ladder of her and Brenda's bunk bed. She climbed and fell on to her pillows, relaxing while doing so. Then she noticed, she forgot to turn off the light! But before she could yell for Ally.

"I got it." Ally said as she came into view from in her closet, clad in a light blue dress that reached her knees. She flipped the switch, and headed for bed.

* * *

Room #116

"So, your saying your vampires?" Amanda asked in disbelief. "And you don't drink human blood, just animal and blood tablets?"

A girl with light brown that reached her bellybutton tied in a messy braid, nodded her head, her blue eyes were covered with glasses. Her name was Mona and she just got done explaining the concept of a vampire to Amanda and Aeron, after they witnessed Michelle, their other room mate bare her fangs to them. Amanda just stared at her. Mona sweated a bit.

"As this situation seems unrealistic, I believe you. It is a new challenge, that deems to be interesting." Aeron said as she smiled a small smile, Amanda just nodded, still taking in the information. Mona let go of the breath she held in. She thought they would freak out. Before she could open her mouth, the door burst open reveling a fair skinned girl with her dark brown mid-back hair held up in two red bows on the side of her head, holding her hands together behind her back. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with excitement.

"Guess what I found!"

"Michelle...did you bring another animal into the dormitory again?"

"But this one is cute~!" The one named Michelle exclaimed. She pulled out whatever she had behind her back and held it up. It was a baby raccoon.

"Isn't he just the cutest!" She said as she rubbed its little cheek. "I think I'll name him Issac!" Amanda face-palmed.

"That thing will eat your face, if you don't put it outside." Aeron stated bluntly. "I'm going to bed though, tomorrow is going to be a long day." She finished walking over to her closet and changing into yellow short-shorts and her brothers old soccer jersey. She carefully walked back to her bed, remembering the way from her closet to her bed. Michelle pouted.

"He won't eat my face! Your no fun." She whined. "But I'll put him back by his tree." As she said that, she flashed back, but with no raccoon this time.

"Why do you like animals so much?" Amanda asked, after what Mona said, it seemed she brought animals here all the time.

"I'm an animal manipulator, I can make them do things, just like Mona can make force fields whenever. Pretty cool if you ask me!" Michelle replied happily. Amanda looked at Mona, then at the floor. This was all too much.

"I'm going to wash my face." She informed her room mates and headed for the bathroom down the hall. As she walked past room #118 she noticed a girl with cropped dark red hair, holding a bag, and dressed with a green hoodie with a white blouse poking out underneath, skinny jeans, and green converse, enter the dorm. She was followed by two more girls with bags, the first one had mid back ruler straight hair with her bangs covering half her face, hiding her sky blue eyes. She looked pretty dressed in jeans and a low-cut shirt with ballet flats to finish the look. She glanced in Amanda's direction and smiled a bit. Amanda just stood there. Then she noticed the other girl she had short blond hair that just reached her earlobe, and blue eyes. She also noticed that her shirt could barely contain her "assets" and her shorts were a brighter color of blue. The girl followed the other into the room, not sharing a glance in Amanda's direction. The hallway was now clear and she could finally make it to the bathroom. She opened the door and noticed it was fair sized. She stepped in front of the mirror, going over everything in her head. 'Maybe this is a good thing? Maybe this was all just a joke! There was no way vampires could exist But then maybe this could be a bad thing. If they really are vampires, what if they can't live with humans and they suck us dry!?' All these possible horrible scenarios came to mind. She sighed, and noticed the bags under her eyes. She splashed a little water in her face and went to a bathroom stall to change into a large t-shirt that looked like a dress on her over some flannel pajama pants. When she was done, she grabbed her clothes and headed back to her dorm. When she arrived she noticed Mona and Michelle were already asleep. She set her clothes in a hamper and crawled into bed. Falling asleep to the thought 'Maybe tomorrow wont be that bad?'

* * *

Room #118

Katyusha Braginskaya walked into the dorm room, her, Elia Cloverstone, Alyssa, and some girl named Mei would be sharing. She looked around the room, 2 twin beds lined each side of the room. She walked over to one that looked unoccupied and set her suitcase underneath the bed. Elia and Alyssa did the same. Alyssa's blonde hair swished as she walked. Elia looked at the two blondes, she noticed they had the same hair and eye color.

"You two could be like sisters." She said studying the two of them. Alyssa and Katyusha looked at eachother, then at Elia.

"Nahh, I don't see it." They replied in unison. Except Katyusha had a heavy Russian accent. Elia shook her head, and looked curiously around the room. She noticed a closet door and walked over to it. Opening the door slowly, she came face to face with a pair of hazel eyes. Being caught off guard, she jumped back and epp'ed. She noticed the girls long black hair with some purple flowers on the side of it. Her eyes showed confusion.

"I'm sorry for startling you! You must be my new room mates, I'm Mei." Mei said as she stuck out her hand. Elia took her hand and shook it as she calmed down.

"I'm Elia, nice to meet you." She replied politely. Alyssa and Katyusha walked up behind Elia and noticed the girl standing in the closet.

"You must be Mei, I'm Alyssa and this is Katyusha." She said as she pointed to Katyusha behind her.

"What are you doing in the closet if you don't mind me asking?" Elia asked.

"Oh! I was just hanging up your uniforms for orientation." Mei smiled. "But I have a few things to discuss with you girls, so please lets talk over there." As she said that Mei, walked over to her bed and sat down, motioning the girls to do the same.

"Okay now, don't freak out, but I feel obliged to tell you, this school is not what you think it is. Some students at this school are "different", and I so happen to be one of those kids." Mei said seriously.

"What do you mean by different?" Katyusha asked. All three of the girls looked confused.

"Here I'll show you." Mei opened her mouth and out popped two sharp fangs. Alyssa and Elia's mouths dropped open, and Katyusha screamed, falling off her bed at the same time. Mei chuckled.

"Don't worry, I only eat blood tablets, you guys are safe from harm."

"Why are you telling us this right now?" Elia asked.

"I didn't want you to go to orientation tomorrow and freak out in front of everyone, so here we are." Mei replied. Katyusha got up off the floor and back on her bed.

"Anything else, you need to inform us about?"

"Well this." After the words left her mouth, Mei disappeared. Then all of a sudden she appeared next to Katyusha. She screamed again, but this time she fainted.

"Woops." Mei said quietly, moving the blanket over her.

"So you can teleport?" Elia asked confused.

"No I turn invisible." Alyssa and Elia nodded their heads.

"Well that's enough excitement for one night! How about you to change into your pajamas and go to bed. You'll meet some more vampires tomorrow! You might even make friends with some of them." Mei smiled as she said that. She headed to her bed and tucked herself in. Alyssa sighed and changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue shirt. She layed on her bed, but couldn't sleep. Elia got up and changed into a white tank top and long black basketball shorts, she fell on her bed, exhausted by just finding out that she's living with a vampire.

* * *

Room #117(Boy Dormitories)

Alex stood in his dorm room with his mouth hanging open. He had just found out that his room mates were all vampires. Allistar Kirkland, a Scottish man with red hair that reached the middle of his neck in a spiky manner, with green eyes had made him think his bed was full of snakes. It went like this. Alex was sitting on his bed, minding his own business, when suddenly his bed was full of snakes. Right then, Allistar threatened that he would bite him if he didn't hand him his cigarettes. He hissed at him and his fangs popped from his mouth in a threatening way. Alex obeyed his command, afraid he might actually bite him.

"Don't worry lad, I would never bite a human. But it sure was funny seeing your horrified face!"Allistar exclaimed laughing uncontrollably. Alex glared at him and was going to retort but a voice stopped him.

"Allistar, stop worrying the fellow, it doesn't make anyone trust us if you threaten that were going to bite them." A guy with blonde shaggy hair and green eyes walked into the room, behind him was another guy but this one had black hair that was messy and to his earlobes, his bangs covered his left eye, but you could see his eyes were dark green. He wore a black v-neck, a black cross necklace, baggy black pants, and dark blue dress shoes. He was like 5 inches taller than him and kinda looked intimidating. The blonde walked up to Alex and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, and I've seen you've met my brother Allistar, I'm sorry for his childishness. And this is Sean Jackson." Alex and Sean nodded at each other.

"So is everyone here a vampire?" Alex asked confused.

"No, just some, there are humans, like the people on the bus you came with." Arthur replied.

"Well dude, tomorrow is orientation and that means classes start, and that means gym class, and hot ladies." Sean started as he put his arm around Alex's shoulders. "And that means my plan for getting into the ladies locker room will be put into place. You in?" Sean looked at Alex hopefully. Arthur just face-palmed. Alex looked shocked, so hes stuck in a room with 3 vampires and a pervert...great.

"I'll think about it and get back with ya." He replied as he moved his shoulders away from Sean's arm. Sean just shrugged.

"Well suit yourself, that means more ladies for me." Alex just shook his head.

"Well what superpower do you have?" Alex asked looking at Sean. He knew Allistar could warp reality, from the incident that happened earlier.

"I can bring animations to life." He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from a desk next to his bed. He drew a butterfly(unmanly I know, but I couldn't think of anything else) and he held his hand above the paper a bit. It was like magic, the butterfly pretty much peeled off the side of the paper and flew around the room a bit.

"Pretty cool dude." Alex said. "What about you?" He asked turning his head toward Arthur.

"Well mines kinda weird. I have poison generation. Anything I touch can turn poisonous. But that's why I wear this bracelet that keeps my ability blocked since it's dangerous."

"That's also why he never cooks either." Allistar added in, making Alex and Sean to crack up, while Arthur turned red from embarrassment.

"Stupid alcoholic." Arthur mumbled angrily.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :P**


	3. Meeting THEM!

**A/N- I'm glad you all liked the chapter~ And I had to delete the application because I was still getting Oc's after I said I was done. This chapter, I will be skipping from people/person to people/person. I think everyone will meet their mates...yup. Well I hope you guys/girls enjoy. Also I'm sorry if the last chapter was rushed. I was tired, and I stayed up until 4 am to finish. Thank god for Study Hall! I am also now sorry because I had this chapter finished a while ago, it's just, we had a nasty storm and our internet got knocked out and we just got it turned back on. The next chapters will come quicker. I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting THEM.

Room # 114

Alice woke up at around 6:30 in the morning. Orientation was at 8:30 and she had plenty of time to get ready. She glanced around the room, Brenda stirred in her sleep, Elizabeta was gone 'Probably to do her hair', and Ally was dressed and went to get Brenda up. She turned around to open her closet door, shuffling her way in to her uniform, that was hanging loosely off a hanger. Reaching for it she pulled it down, causing the hanger to land on the floor, but her uniform was left in her hand. Alice just stared at the hanger laying on the floor. 'Ahh, I'll get it later.' As she thought that, she changed from her pajamas into her uniform.

After pulling her blazer over her right arm, she walked out of her closet, finally awake. She noticed Brenda sitting on her bed, in her uniform, looking like a zombie, tying a pair of black converse, not even noticing Alice's presence re-enter the room. Ally entered the room with Elizabeta right behind her, they both smiled at Alice. She returned the kind gesture, grabbed a pair of black flats, and exited the room, walking toward the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

Room #112

Deanna woke up to the sound of footsteps next door. She turned over, noticing Su-Min was in her uniform reading a book on Japanese Traditions. She moved her eyes at Deanna, feeling her stare.

"You should got check on your friends." After she said that she went back to reading. Deanna sighed, and got up, leaving the warmth of her bed. When her feet hit the floor, she shivered a bit, the floor was really cold. Making her way over to Dana and Courtney's bed, she noticed the awkward position they were in. Dana's hand was in Courtney's face, and Courtney's knee was in Dana's ribcage, the rest of their bodies were sprawled everywhere. Sighing, Deanna shook Dana a bit.

"Dana, if you don't get up now, you can't do your hair." she whispered in her ear. Hearing this, she shot up. Not noticing she was close to the side of the bed, she fell off with a "owff". She laid there, not moving, Deanna just stared, kicked her, and went to change into her uniform. Courtney, noticing there was no more warmth, yawned as she got up. Walking like a zombie around the bed, she noticed a lump on the floor. She walked over to it and saw Dana. She shook her head and changed. Su-Min rolled her eyes at her roommates. 'Idiots', she thought.

"If we don't go now, were going to be late." Su-Min informed them as she closed her book. Dana at that moment was coming out of the closet, trying desperately to tie her bow.

"Just fuck it!" She said as she threw the red ribbon on the ground. She grabbed her black ankle boots, and walked out with Courtney right behind her, hopping, while trying to tie her black converse.

"I still have to brush my hair." Dana said as she pointed to the ginormous Afro on her head. Courtney sighed.

"Let's go, if were late, say we got lost." Dana nodded and they walked down the hallway.

After brushing her hair, Dana noticed Deanna left with Su-min and her mate 'Kiku?'

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Courtney exclaimed as she ran out of the bathroom. The next thing Dana heard was a thump. She slowly opened the door of the bathroom and noticed Courtney on the ground with Alice in front of her.

"Oh! Hey~ Alice!" Dana said happily and she helped Courtney up, who was now rubbing her sore butt.

**Alice, Courtney, and Dana**

Chatting up a storm, Alice, Courtney and Dana walked to the dining hall, for orientation. Courtney was bouncing her favorite volleyball, since she was going to try out for the team after school. They were so conversed in their conversation that they didn't even notice the air ripple around them. Not noticing this small detail, they didn't have any warning when three beautiful men appeared on top of Dana. Causing her to have the wind knocked out of her.

"I swear, I have the laziest room-mates ever." Dana heard the middle guy mutter. She looked up to ask the trio to get off, but she was awestruck. They were gorgeous. The middle guy had light blonde hair that flipped a bit, with a upside down cross clipped in his hair. To top it all off he had outstanding violet eyes. The guy on his left had brown hair that was a bit shaggy, and mesmerizing green eyes. Then she noticed the other guy was Mathias, from the bus ride over. Before she could get the chance to scream at him, her mouth was suddenly filled with tile.

She glared at the ground and spit out the horrible taste of floor. Dana turned her glare towards the Norwegian man, despite his looks, she was going to punch his lights out.

"Hey asshole! It would be polite to help a lady up, when you randomly appear on-top of her!"

"Tell me when you find a lady." He replied coldly.

"Lukas! Way to be cold man, your giving me chills..." The Spanish man said rubbing his arms. Dana could see Mathias trying to keep in his laughter but failing miserably. Still glaring, she got up.

"Stupid sexy men." Dana murmured under her breath.

"Hn." Lukas gave her a bored expression. Dana 'hmphed.' Even if he was very attractive, he was still an asshole.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day, or are you going to say something?" Dana's face heated up.

"Why you-!" She started, but he disappeared. She glanced around quickly. "Where did he go?" Suddenly, someone blew on her ear, Dana screamed and flailed around. Lukas watched her with an amused face. She calmed down and growled at the Norwegian.

"I'll murder you!" His face dropped immediately

"You're annoying." He stated simply, a blank expression back on his face. Dana still glared at him, the red in her face still present. They stayed like that for a bit before the Norwegian sighed.

"Bye ugly." He bluntly stated walking down the hallway. Dana practically steamed, a new fire in her eyes.

"I'll melt you, Mr. Ice-cube!" She mocked. The teen sighed, thinking 'Is this some comic or something?'

* * *

Alice let out an amused chuckle as Dana was teleported on. She probably should have warned her of the dangers, but it's too late now. She kept watching as Dana was getting crushed to Dana standing and yelling at Lukas.

"Hello there~." Alice raised an eyebrow at the annoying voice beside her. She casually glanced at the teen behind her, and her eyes widened. He was so close! Alice turned back towards Dana, scooting as fast and far way from the Danish man without causing suspicion.

"Aw, sweet-cheeks, am I too handsome for you?" He cooed, and she resisted the urge to smack that cocky smirk off his face. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' She thought.

"No, I was trying to get away from the cheap cologne you practically bathed yourself in." Alice smirked at him, the guy's smirk faltered a bit, but came back full force.

"Feisty, I like it," He purred. "that means you'll be good in be-" Before he could finish, Alice grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, or I will burn you to death." She jingled her bracelet in his face. The danish man kept up his confident smirk and chuckled at her.

"Man, you just keep getting better and better. That's it, I'm totally letting you have the honors of accompanying me to class." Alice felt her eye twitch. Why was this guy so obnoxious? Why couldn't he just shut up? Alice let out a frustrated sigh, and dropped the Dane.

"The name is Mathias Kohler, Cool Guy! If you were wondering." -insert teeth sparkle-. Alice glared at him and started to walk over to Courtney.

"Ah, you haven't gave me your name yet?" He stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She was debating whether or not she should sock him in the face or gut.

"I bet it's a sexy name, just like you."

Gut it is.

She smiled at him and brought her knee up. It sank into his gut like quicksand. Mathias let out a loud yelp , before crumbling to the floor in a painful mess.

"Alice and don't you forget it!" Then she walked over to Dana, who was ranting to herself about the cold hearted bastard Lukas. Courtney joined them too, a pissed look upon her face.

* * *

(Happened at the same time as the other two.) Courtney burst out laughing as Dana was fell upon. It was a funny sight. She was laughing so hard that she missed her volleyball which hit the oblivious Spaniard in the face. Courtney looked horrified.

"OHMYGAWD! I'm so sorry!" She cried and ran towards the man. The Spanish man just smiled and picked up the ball for her.

"Here you are! It's okay! I barely felt it!" He happily chuckled and held out the ball for her. Courtney slowly took the ball from his hands and tucked it under her armpit.

"Are you sure?" She asked cautiously, eying his face for any signs of discomfort.

"Yep! By the way Amiga, are you one of the new students here?" Courtney grinned back, she already liked him!

"Yup!" He laughed and she smiled at him.

"No wonder, I didn't think we had a beautiful woman like you here!" Courtney stood shocked, staring at the Spanish man, who was chatting about how beautiful she looked. No one really ever said she was beautiful, it made her feel weird.

"But then again, you don't compare to the beautiful beauties in my land." He laughed, a blush spreading across his face. Courtney stopped her thoughts, and glared at the Spaniard. How could he say that, with that kind of face? She felt so insulted! Courtney looked at her volleyball, then at the guy. A smile appeared on her face.

"Well you don't really compare to the guys on the soccer team!" Then the Spanish man suffered the worst nosebleed in his life, and her ball was dyed the school colors.

"Que!? (What)" The teen yelled, rubbing his nose lightly, and trying to stop the blood. Courtney 'hmphed.' and turned around, not glaring at anything in particular.

"Why did you do that?" He whined, still sitting on the floor.

"You don't just don't go and call a girl ugly!" She growled. The Spanish man laughed nervously apologizing shortly after.

But then, he did it again.

"When you got mad, you reminded me of the bulls we fight in Spain!" He laughed, looking cheerful. The temperature in the room felt like it dropped a few degrees, as Courtney glared.

"What did you say?" Spain looked a bit surprised, but kept smiling.

"Wow. You're pretty! You should bear my many children! I mean, sure you look like a bull when you're mad; and sure you hit me randomly, but you're perfect!" Courtney stopped herself from punching his face in. What the heck? This guy barely knows her!? Her face soon became cherry red.

"Ohmy! You look like a tomate!" Courtney was about about to remark when,

"Oi! Antonio! Come on, we're going to be late for orientation mon ami." Antonio looked behind him and waved at his best friend.

"Bye my beautiful carnation!" He happily waved at her, before running off towards his friends. Courtney only stared at him as he disappeared around the corner.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked herself. Rejoining her friends, they all shared what they had experienced. Courtney picked up her volleyball and they walked to the dining hall.

* * *

**Orientation. (These events happen during this time.)**

Deanna at down at the dining table. Su-Min sat to the left of her next to Kiku, they were quietly chatting. She just sat in her seat. Deanna turned a bit when she felt a presence next to her. A Scottish man sat to her right. He stared at her for a bit, making her feel uncomfortable. The man then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me lass, but what's your name?" She stared at him, obviously nervous. Men don't really talk to her, ever.

"D-deanna." She replied quietly.

"Alistair." He looked straight in her eyes. She "epped" and looked away with a red face. Being so "embarrassed" she fiddled with her uniform shirt, not noticing the dining hall slowly fading away. She did notice thought that her hair was whipping around her face and she was standing, even though a moment ago she was just sitting. Slowly she brought her head up, and she didn't see Dana sitting across her anymore, she saw a blue sky. Confused, Deanna looked down, big mistake. Her eyes widened when she registered, she was standing on top of a building! She was so terrified, she couldn't move. How did she get up here? Frozen, she did the best thing to do in this situation, scream.

~Back in Reality~

Everyone turned their heads when they heard someone's ear piercing scream. Deanna was clutching the table, tears streaming down her face, and screaming her lungs out. Dana was freaking out a bit, Deanna wasn't like that moments ago, she was red faced, probably because of the guy next to her, and what would make her scream like that? She only ever screamed like that when they went to a amusement park and they were on the top of the Vomit-Tron. Laughter pulled Dana from her thoughts. She whipped her head towards the sound so fast, she thought her head would fly off. Glaring heavily at the Scottish man. He was laughing? What was funny about this situation?

"What did you do to her!?" Dana growled at him.

"Oh nothing! She just thinks she standing atop the school!" He replied still laughing. She was getting extremely irritated that no one was doing anything.

"I will cut you." Dana said as she picked up the closet utensil to her, which was a spoon. This made him laugh even harder.

"A s-spoon!?" His laughing was short lived when another spoon was placed at his neck, above his artery.

"She maybe can't cut you, but that doesn't mean I can't." A calm voice said. Alistair looked up and found the voice to be Su-Min. She as glaring daggers that sent a chill down his spine. Alistair put his hands up.

"Okay no need to get dangerous." He turned his head towards the screaming girl, his eyes flashed a red color, and Deanna stopped screaming almost immediately. She was pale, tear streaks down her face, and she was panting. Alistair looked a little guilty, but not much. How would he know she was afraid of heights? He opened his mouth to apologize, but shut up when he heard the voice of the vice principal.

"Mr. Kirkland, for your little show you put on, I would like to see you and Miss. Swanson in the office." Her voice sounded angry. He glanced at Deanna and noticed her get up shakily. Her legs wobbled as she walked. She would have fell, if he wouldn't have caught her. He felt many glares. He just smirked and helped Deanna steady herself. They then proceeded to walk to the office of doom.

* * *

(Same Time.) Orientation.

Alex was dragged to the dining hall by non other than Sean. This morning he went over the plan to get into the girls locker room. Alex sighed, what has he gotten himself into? He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone run into him, causing both of them to tumble to the floor.

"Oww." Alex mumbled. He was then harshly pulled up and dragged down the hallway. 'I get dragged around a lot!.' He glanced at the mysterious person, only to find that it was a girl, with brown hair tied in pig-tails with matching brown eyes. Said girl glanced behind her when she felt someone staring at her. Smiling, she halted to a stop and turned her body towards him.

"Hello! My name's Michelle and your going to help me on a rescue mission!" She said cheerily. Alex looked at her as if she was nuts.

"O-kay, I'm Alex and who are we said rescuing?" Michelle smiled wider, if that was possible.

"You'll ind out when we get there!" After the words left her mouth, she proceeded to drag him down the hall.

Turning and running, the trip seemed to go on forever. However forever seemed short-lived, when again, Michelle halted to a stop. This time they were standing in front of a pair of double doors, that read "Kitchen."

"What are we doing here?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is where the rescue mission will take place!" Alex looked at he confused for a moment and then shrugged it off. When they entered the room, Alex immediately noticed Michelle walk to a metal door. She sneakily looked around and motioned Alex over. He looked around and walked beside her. She turned to him looking serious.

"Alright now, we will enter this room and free all the little animals! The school captures the little defenseless creatures and feeds them to us students here. It's horrifying!" She seemed sad but soon perked up with a smile on her face.

"So that's why were going to save them!" Michelle then proceeded to unbolt the door and walk inside. The room was dark, but it brightened up, when Michelle found the light switch. Alex's mouth dropped open. He was staring at hundreds of animals ranging from squirrels to mountain cats. Michelle seemed unfazed as she reached for a couple of keys on the key rack. She handed two to Alex.

"Here, go let out the deer and foxes. I'll let out the other ones, come find me when your done." And like that, Michelle flashed away. Alex didn't have to go far to find the deer. He unlocked and opened the cage with no problem at all. He expected the animals to run out at the sight of freedom. He did not expect them to stay at the back and look terrified. Alex looked at them with a confused look. 'This is weird, I should go tell Michelle.' He thought before turning away and heading to find Michelle.

"Issac!" He heard Michelle shriek. Alex took off, running and running, in and out of rows of opened animal cages, the animals still in them. He finally found the cage where he heard Michelle.

"Michelle! Are you-" He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Michelle was hugging a little baby raccoon. Alex just raised an eyebrow.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I want you to meet Issac!" She exclaimed happily. Alex chuckled at her cheeriness.

"Michelle, there is something weird happening to the animals, they won't leave their cages and look terrified." She seemed to think for a moment.

"Well I guess that leaves me no choice." Before Alex could reply, Michelle's eyes started glowing red and she seemed spaced out. He then noticed the animals were all waking out of their cages in like a zombie-like state. Confused, he looked back at Michelle only to find her smiling and playing with Issac.

"What did you do?"

"Oh! I just made the animals leave there cages. I have animal manipulation if you haven't noticed." She replied. Hearing a roar, Alex turned around and saw the mountain lions. 'They don't looked scared anymore.'

"Alright let's get you back in your environment!" Michelle exclaimed and jogged out the door, dragging Alex with the animals following. As soon as they felt the kitchen , the animals stampeded.

"Run my little companions! Be free!" Alex looked at her like a psychopath. 'She is something special.'

* * *

1st hour. (Special Abilities with Mrs. O'Conner. Class A) "Only available for vampires."

Amanda stormed passed yet another empty classroom. During orientation she met Katyusha, she was in her 1st hour, and she asked her to lead her to the restroom. Not having anything better to do, she agreed, but right now, that didn't seem like the best idea. The problem was, they couldn't find their English classroom and everyone seemed to be in their classrooms except for them.

"Mr. Hiro, Mr. Parr, Mrs. Parkinson, and...Mrs. O'Conner!" Katyusha yelled the last name making Amanda flinch.

"Mrs. O'Conner? Are you sure that's right?" Amanda seemed unsure if it was the right name or not.

"Of course I'm right!" Katyusha squealed and knocked on the door. The two teens waited for the teacher, which seemed like forever. Suddenly, the door swung open, and a young looking women appeared. Her hair was in a tight bun, her make-up making her look like on of those show-girls in Las Vegas.

"Uh..." Amanda was confused at why the teacher was looking at them like they were the stupidest people alive. Katyusha laughed nervously. The teacher narrowed her eyes, then a smirk appeared.

"Ah...I see you've come." Katyusha now managed a nervous smile, while Amanda gave her a tilt of her head with a raised eyebrow. Mrs. O'Conner gestured them in, who they followed hesitantly. The classroom was huge, taller than they'll ever be. Amanda looked quizzical.

"Is this...even a English classroom?"

Mrs. O'Conner laughed, nodding her head. Some of the students shook their heads, giving them looks of pity, which made the uneasiness in Amanda's stomach grow larger. The two girls followed Mrs. O'Conner to the center of the room. She stopped in the middle, the pair standing behind her.

"Now class, I would like to welcome, Amanda and Katyusha, today they will be our targets." She seemed all too happy with that phrase. Amanda's heart dropped and she frowned, for Katyusha she looked as if she was about to pass out, by the color of her face.

"I will choose two of you to show me your skills, for now and-" She was cut off when the classroom's phone went off. She looked annoyed but she walked over and answered it. The girls just stood there in shock, confusion written all over their faces. When Mrs. O'Conner got back, Amanda could hear Katyusha gulp. Sighing, she thought this could not be happening to her.

"Sorry but this is going to have to wait. Apparently some students blew up a classroom when they were fighting and I have to help clean up the mess. I will be right back, behave." After those words left her mouth, she exited the room. Amanda sighed in relief. Katyusha had tears coming out of her eyes, but they were tears of joy. About to quickly leave this obviously not English class, Amanda noticed Katyusha was not following and was about to turn around but came face to face with a guy with white hair and red eyes.

"Hello there, my name is the awesome Gilbert and where do you think you're going?" Smirking he reached for Amanda's arm.

"Don't touch me." Right now she was glaring daggers, he would totally be dead right now, if looks could kill. Gilbert laughed off her rejection and put his arm around her shoulder. Amanda tried to shrug it off, but it felt like a she was trying to keep up a hundred extra pounds. Amanda grimaced, suddenly dreading following Katyusha around. Gilbert was non-stop talking about his awesome bird, his awesome-self, his un-awesome roommates. It was like he was a machine that had no off button. Amanda made a another move to struggle.

"-And that's how I fought off three thugs that were trying to take my money." He tilted his head down and looked at Amanda's annoyed face.

"You're annoying." She said with no emotion at all. Staring at her, he burst out laughing.

"I love when you joke. Nice one!" She just stared at him with the most confusion clouding her mind. 'I'm talking to an idiot!'

"Want me to tell you about the time I fought off an idiot?" Amanda said with the most fake enthusiasm possible.

"Wha-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Amanda kneed him in the gut, and left him on the ground gasping for air. Antonio and Francis were shaking their heads in the background.

"And that's how it ended." She dusted off her clothes and decided to leave Katyusha to find the English class herself.

* * *

At the same time ~With Katyusha,~

Katyusha looked around, wiping her eyes of tears. Her little joy fest was cut short when vampires started to surround her. She looked around for her friend Amanda, but she couldn't see over some of the students' heads. Fear started to creep up her spine, and she gulped nervously.

"U-um...could I perhaps leave now?" She squeaked out over the whispers. One of the vampires stepped forward, but he wasn't there long enough to name, for Sean intervened.

"Hey, we're not done with you-"

"Fear not beautiful lady, I'm here to save you from these savages." Sean flipped his hair for extra effect. Katyusha eyes sparkled with admiration.

"My Hero!" She cheered, hugging him tightly. Sean was in pure bliss, he was thanking the heavens in his mind. (Think about it guys...think about it.) Katyusha realized what she was doing and backed away slightly, giggling nervously while a embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you very much, but I must be getting to my homeroom. I'm..," She looked at the clock above the door and sighed. "kinda 25 minutes late..."

"Well, how about you just stay here with me, I mean you'll probably just miss the rest of your class anyway." He suggested. A smirk made it way to his face when he saw her debating with herself.

"U-um..."

"Sean just let the lady leave, she needs to get a good education to not end up with a ugly man like you." Francis smiled at Katyusha, while Sean gave Francis a look of disgust.

"What did you say pretty boy?" Sean glared, and Katyusha backed away slowly. The two teens were glaring intensely at each other, this was somewhere she didn't want to be. She heard the fluttering of paper, and the scribbling of pen. Sean was drawing something in his black notebook. Suddenly, a white glow surrounded the paper, and revealed a mysterious sword when it faded away. Katyusha gasped. Sean glared with hatred.

"Back away girly boy." Sean pointed the sword at Francis's stomach. Francis just put his hands up.

"Hey man, no need to use weapons, I'll just quietly leave then.." He replied as he backed away cautiously. When Sean turned around Katyusha was already out the door.

"Damn, another one got away."

* * *

After the incident.

Su-min sighed. Everybody, excluding Kiku, were very noisy today. Two of the new girls stumbled into class, and of course Sean and Gilbert had to make a scene. She was sitting in the far corner of the large classroom, an open space in the middle for training. Today would be the first fight of the year, and she was anxious to see who it would be.

"Class now that is resolved we can now begin the training session. I would like to see where you've improved or are lacking. Now please come to the circle...Francis and Mona..." The teacher squinted her eyes at the paper.

"For offense we have Francis, and defense is Mona." The class went silent.

"The other team will be...Kiku and Su-Min. Su-min stood up along with Kiku. They walked side by side to the arena, and situated themselves opposite of Francis and Mona.

"Now, rules are don't kill each other permanently and no sex-related anything." Mrs. O'Conner gave a pointed look at Francis, who only laughed.

Su-min looked over at Kiku and gave him a small smile of encouragement. Kiku returned with a nervous smile.

"Now...BEGIN!" The buzzer went off and everyone sprung into action. Francis was dodging endless shurikens(sp?) and kunai. Mona was making force fields around Francis when he didn't dodge quickly enough. Su-Min stood closely to the side lines, waiting to be needed. Kiku kept conjuring up weapons, and Francis was getting sick of it. He glanced around the audience for a victim, and laughed a bit when Gilbert smirked.

"Mona." Mona stopped a moment and glanced at her mate. He gave her a wink, indicating to start the plan. Mona soon had a orange tinted barrier around both of them. Kiku stopped confused and Su-Min felt uneasy.

Suddenly, Francis' eyes turned red; the same red as Gilbert's eyes. Su-Min cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kiku worriedly. For a moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Fire was suddenly rapidly closing in on her. Everyone was shocked. Kiku was trying to reach her, running as fast as he could. Everything sped up again as Kiku did his best to block the flames from her. Su-Min was watching in horror. The fire stopped and Kiku crumpled to the ground. Su-Min rushed to him, shakily trying to heal him.

"Did we win?" Francis asked.

"No, Su-Min is still up." Francis sighed and got ready to attack again. Before he ordered Mona to set a force-field, something was stuck in his mid-section. Sure, he couldn't die from it, but it still hurt like a bitch. Francis cried out, making Mona forget about her duty and rushed to him.

"Francis!" Everybody gasped when a kunais struck Mona in the shoulders, and she fell backwards. Su-Min was silently thanking the lord. Kiku laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"All part of the plan." Su-Min glared, but hugged him back just as tightly, not intending to let go anytime soon.

"Don't scare me like that."

* * *

Second Hour, (Biology with Mr. Thunder. Class B)

"Damn my stubbornness." Aeron thought aloud while trying to find her way through the halls. She had declined Amanda's offer to help her find her classroom, she didn't want to feel like she was dependent on others. Aeron felt relived to be out of the orientation room with all those obnoxious people. Sure some of them were okay, but she hated to be around so many people. She was on her own to find Mr. Thunder's Biology class, but she wasn't going to give up! This was just a challenge of being in a foreign place, that you don't know anything about, with a blindfold on! But, for some odd reason, she felt like she was going the wrong way. Unbeknownst to her, she was on the other side of the school, no where near her destination.

She gasped when she hit what felt like a brick wall and fell on her butt. A grunt was heard and she tensed up.

"Uh...Sorry..." She said awkwardly.

"Do you...need help?" The deep voice asked and she scoffed.

"No, I'm fine." The she proceeded to get up and dust herself off.

"Well, I'll be going now. " Aeron turned around and started to walk away. It didn't help that she was confused on where to turn.

"Um, you dropped your schedule."Again the deep voice followed her. She sighed and held out her hand, and when she felt the paper, she stuffed it in her blazer pocket.

"You do know that the Biology room is all the way across the school right? The room number is on the paper." He said sternly. Aeron in her mind rolled her eyes.

"That would help if I could see my paper." She just imagined this guy's eyes widening and looking at her in disbelief.

"Ahh, well do you want me to walk you to class?" His German accent was noticeable, and he kept a surprisingly calm tone. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Aeron thought of the pros and cons of letting him take her to class. She noticed more pros than cons in this situation. She nodded and he made another grunt.

"Follow me." She felt a small breeze from in front of her, indicating he went ahead. She heard his footsteps go left , and she hurried to catch up to him. If he keeps his pace, she might lose him. Aeron did the only rational thing that came to mind, she grabbed to German's bicep. He slowed down and she kept her grip.

"I can't see where your going dumb-ass." He stayed quiet and she flinched when he wrapped her arm around his bicep. She couldn't help but feel a bit warm in her cheeks.

They walked along in silence, and it was in no time that they made it to the biology room. Aeron being 15 minutes late. The man let go of her and excused himself.

"Thank you..." Sometimes things just got awkward.

"You can go back to class Ludwig." The teacher said. The door closed and Aeron sighed.

"Aeron, you can sit in between Raivis and Natalie." Mr. Thunder sighed when Aeron didn't move. He then proceeded to escort her to her seat and continue class.

* * *

Before 2nd hour. 

Alyssa hummed a little tune to herself while she walked to class. New school, new classmates, new material. It's hard to take everything in and on top of it all, there were vampires. Considering all this, Alyssa didn't feel much pressure. Alyssa took a turn and marveled at the shiny hallway; it looked like it glistened sparkles. Her mind went back to her roommates. She was glad she had nice roommates, but she hoped they didn't turn out to be creeps. Alyssa grimaced at the thought. She made a tiny "eep." and fell backwards, landing on her bottom. She just had a miniature heart-attack. Making sure no one saw, she calmed her heart, and dusted off her uniform. 'Stupid waxed hallways.' She picked herself up...

Only to fall again. 'It must be my shoes..' She thought. Once again, she picked herself up and continued down the hallway, making sure to be cautious.

"Mother of -" She yelped as she slipped again, her books flying everywhere as she fumbled to the floor. She glared at nothing and blew a stray hair out of her face.

"I can do this." She muttered, and slowly pulled herself up. How dare this hallway make a fool out of her! Alyssa made a face that screamed she wasn't amused. She finally grabbed her books again and slowly made her way again. This time she made it and gave herself a congratulating sigh.

"'Bout time you made it." Alyssa jumped at the voice. It was a teen with auburn hair, bangs brushed to one side with a strange curl, and his eyes were amber. She almost didn't notice the almost identical person standing beside him. His hair was a lighter color and his bangs were split in between, with the same strange curl. His eyes were closed and he was smiling at her.

"Ve~ she's adorable frustrated!" Alyssa felt slightly offended, her cheeks reddened a bit, but this situation seemed a bit creepy.

"Um..."

"I'm surprised you made it. You seemed to be having quite the trouble." Their Italian accents made their words sound slightly awkward.

"Shut up." Even if it was quiet, Alyssa didn't know where she got the courage to say it, but she did. The smiling one turned to a frown and the other smirked.

"That's really mean. You should try to be nicer, maybe then I will be able to make a move on you." Alyssa couldn't almost believe what she was hearing. She rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested.." She then walked around them and proceeded into her homeroom. But she didn't fail to hear..

"Nice panties."

* * *

3rd Hour (Home EC with Mr. Liebschin. Class B)

Elia read through the cook book, rereading the same recipe over and over, making sure she knew what she was doing. Home EC was a strong suit for her. They had to make something simple, so the teacher knew their skills. There were three students per table; right now none of her partners were here. One was the girl from the cafeteria who screamed her guts out, and some guy named Arthur. She could understand why Deanna wasn't here, but Arthur? She sighed, did she get stuck with a trouble maker? He was not going to affect her grades in this class, she knew that.

When she heard the door open, she lifted her head up to see who came in. She noticed her had shaggy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She watched him as he walked up to the teacher, Mr. L, and whispered something to him. He looked annoyed but pointed to her table. This guy quietly walked over and took a seat, staring at her a bit. Confused, she just rose a eyebrow. Noticing her confusion, he held out a hand.

"Greetings. My name's Arthur Kirkland." Elia nodded taking the hand.

"Elia Cloverstone, It's a pleasure to meet you." After the exchange, she explained the simple assignment to him. They agreed just to make a red velvet cake.

"First, let's make a design." Elia said as she handed the drawing materials to Arthur.

"Sometimes I wish I had Sean's drawing skills." He muttered as he was struggling to make a simple design that didn't look like a little kids.

"Uh Arthur...you know I could just do it?" He then glared at the paper.

"No, I will do this. It's not a woman's job." Elia twitched at that.

"Fine then, I will just make the cake." She started measuring the flour, sugar, baking soda, and eggs. Finishing the rest quickly, she heard Arthur move around, and the crinkling of paper.

"I finished." Arthur said proudly, holding up his final draft. The cake design wasn't perfect, but it was simple enough to do. They would have to put icing all over and make mini flowers, to cover it.

"It looks great! Can you hand me that pan?" Elia pointed to a oval shaped pan .

"Are you sure you got everything right?" Arthur asked hesitantly as he watched her pout the mixture into the bowl.

"Absolutely!" Elia laughed. She one hundred percent sure she got it right. As they waited for the cake to bake, Elia decided to start the conversation.

"You're a vampire right?" Arthur nodded.

"Then what is your superpower?" He seemed to think for a moment.

"You won't believe me, but poison generation..." His eyes seemed to trail around the room. Looking everywhere, but at her.

"Y-you got to be kidding! How am I supposed to work with someone who can't cook!?" Elia finally understood why the teacher looked like he didn't want him there.

"Don't get so angry, I have a bracelet to nullify my powers. I don't poison any food!" He snapped back at her. Elia felt her face heat up.

"You should have said that from the start." A beep interrupted her. She sighed and opened the oven, only to blink at the charcoal mess that greeted her.

"Eh...?!" Then she looked at the temperature, which was set at 530.

"Arthur! Why is it set at 530?" He looked confused.

"Isn't it supposed to be?"

"No! It's 350!" Elia face-palmed. She's is totally failing Home EC

* * *

Before 4th hour. (Special Abilities with Mrs. O'Conner. Class B) "Only Available for Vampires"

Ally felt a strange feeling creep up inside her stomach. It was that feeling you get when you know something bad is about to happen. Her instincts told her to stay away from the normal route to special abilities class, but Ally stayed. She brushed off the feeling and kept walking. As she rounded a corner, that feeling got stronger when she felt the presence of another vampire. It wasn't a familiar one either. A sudden snicker made pace speed up considerably, she was close to running down the hall. It didn't help that the laughter sounded like it was coming from everywhere. She immediately stopped.

"Who's there?" She was silenced by the sudden water dumped on her head. Her uniform was clinging to her body for dear life, her hair was becoming frizzy, and her makeup was running down her face. A shiver pierced through her body.

"Oh-oh my , I didn't think I'd have time to do it!" The laughter made her eyes narrow. Two guys were in-front of her, both identical to the other. They had brown hair that matched their ruby eyes. She clenched her fist as they kept laughing.

"Who do you think you are?!" She yelled and glared. Her clothes felt heavy. The boys stopped laughing and blinked at her innocently.

"I'm Sebastian, One of the new vamps in school~ Pleasure to meet you." They both held their hands out and Ally looked confused at them, but that look turned to shock as they mutated into one. So he had the duplication ability? Her silence made Sebastian a bit uneasy.

"Yeah probably not the right time for that..." He laughed nervously. Ally nodded and then smirked. Oh she knew her revenge. A light purple glow come from her palm. Sebastian didn't seem to notice it though. They just stood in silence for some time now, until he decided to speak again.

"I'm guessing I made you late for class?" He laughed as she nodded and walked around him.

"Wait! I didn't get your name?" Ally stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Allison, but call me Ally. Now let me get to class." Sebastian just smiled and nodded.

"See you later!" He waved. Ally suddenly felt a bit guilty about doing this to him; Sebastian did seem like a nice person. She slowed down, thinking about going back.

Then she remembered she was wet, and you could probably see through her blouse. All because of him. That's why she laughed when she heard his screams of terror down the hallway.

* * *

5th hour (Music with Mrs. Carmichael. Class A)

Brenda glared at the empty music room. 'Of course no one would be there!' Music was her 5th hour and she arrived to a ghost classroom. Brenda trotted across the room taking a seat at one of the benches. 'Might as wells catch a few minutes more of sleep.' She snickered to herself, laughing at how Alice probably wishes she could do this.

Having trouble sleeping, (Well she is in a dark room in a school full of vampires.) Brenda took a look around the room; the walls were painted a soft cream color with white trimming,the floor was tiled white, various instruments were scattered around the room, pianos, violins, clarinets, trumpets, and saxophones. Brenda was in awe at how much they payed for such expensive equipment. One instrument stood out and that was the piano. Brenda knew she wasn't good and didn't really feel like trying, but she walked over to the shiny black instrument and couldn't help but sit on the rough leather seat. The piano was positioned to be in the middle of the room, giving everybody a view at it's beauty. Her fingers ghosted over the clean white keys. When her index finger pressed down on one, a deep purr greeted her. She remembered back at home when she would screw around on her father's piano. Pressing a few keys, she tried to remember the simple song her father tried to teach her.

"You cannot play a piano right!" Someone yelled behind Brenda, causing her to jump and almost fall off the bench.

"What the hell was that for!?" She yelled turning around to face the stranger. She was dumbstruck, he was really good looking! His hair was dark brown, kinda spiky, and he had pretty brown eyes. He seemed just to glare at her behind his glasses. She just glared back. Who does he think he is criticizing HER piano work.

"Why would you play a piano if you don't even know a simple song?" He began to walk over to where Brenda was sitting, still glaring, and sit down next to her on the small bench.

"Um-" Brenda started but was cut off when a beautiful melody started playing. She was shocked he was this good! Dropping her glare, she seemed mesmerized by his sound. The song had a sad sound and it made her gloomy listening to it.

"That is how you play piano, Miss Fields." Brenda snapped back when she heard the annoying voice.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to teach me you prissy ass!" The Austrian gave her a disgusted expression.

"I am in no means a _Prissy Ass_!"

"Could have fooled me..." Brenda rolled her eyes. Suddenly she stood up, the man still glaring.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brenda rolled her eyes again.

"Class you idiot."

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly, except for the occasional misuse of powers, and some Italian blowing up the chemistry room. All of the human students, plus the occasional mated vampires went back to their rooms. What they didn't know, was all the un-mated vampires were all sitting in a room around a big table with Ludwig, the student council president(by force), standing at the end. He stared dead serious at each and everyone of them. He took his glasses off his face and sighed.

"They're here."

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading, if you have any questions, please message me or what not. And I have a question for you! **

**I will of course have a antagonist and so I would like to know whether you would like me to use other Hetalia characters, or maybe the 2P versions. :)**


End file.
